Pure Blood
by Jay Kashiki
Summary: A monster. A creature so sinful. He was a demon, a devil. A totality of evil. Strong, and yet so beautiful. She was a blazing inferno, and he was the moth to the flame. To tame her was to receive the ultimate prize. FEM!Ichigo.


"Distractions, distractions…"

That was the best thing the male, sitting rather comfortably atop the leather cushioned seat, could say in his current situation. All eyes were glued to a certain place in the establishment, gazing toward the man who sat languidly on his chair.

Many had stopped to turn and stare at the male, none willing to approach. Maybe it was the cool and ascended attitude that kept all of the potential conversationalists at bay; maybe it was the pierce of his milky colored irises. However, he knew that they all were aware of him – especially many of the female persuasion that crowded the club's floors.

They weren't _aware_, though. Aware of him in a much deeper sense than anyone else could ever imagine; of what truly lie beneath the skin. Thank the high heavens for it, as well. Many would not be welcoming to a man if they'd known his true colors.

Sousuke Aizen's hand went to the table, lifting a glass to his lips. He was watching something, waiting intently as a hawk for its prey. Ironically, that was probably the best thing to call it. There was a pretty interesting target for him, today. In fact, it was one he'd been watching for a while. Topping some of the contents of the glass into his throat, he put the glass back down as he turned back into his position.

Never before had he come on what those of his kind would call the 'front lines'; at least, not without some backup. Tonight was a special night, though. It did not take him long to find a potential target. He was not a garden-variety member of his race; simply taking the target and leaving with them in the night. No, he wasn't some common kidnapper.

He was more of the take them then and there, a very loaded statement if said aloud. He meant it in both ways. Either way it went, he would be drawing blood from them. How they took it was entirely up to their perseverance. Not that he cared whether or not they perished of ecstasy or agony.

This one would be different. He planned to cherish this target. For you see, the blood of the one he laid eyes on now was far too valuable to be squandered on anyone but him. He could smell it from here; a scent of something even more sinful and tempting than himself, bringing a smirk to his face.

A virgin; pure, clean, and half-bred.

* * *

"How in the hell?"

It was the best thing the orange-haired woman could muster in her current situation. Looking down at a male, lying passed out in a booth, she sighed. He was alone, possibly sleeping off a drinking binge. His face had markings on it, seemingly drawn in black marker.

"They wrote on his face too?" she mused to herself. "That's just wrong."

Carefully, she reached for his pockets. If she could find a wallet, she'd find a license. At least, she could hope for the guy's sake that she could. If not, he'd be shit out of luck. Sure, their establishment cared about its customers, but they weren't going to play duck-duck-goose with identity. It wasn't all that heinous.

Well, not to her boss in any case. If it were her business, it would be different. Then again, she was usually one who loved heroism; and there was only so much that one lone girl could do.

After a quick patting down, she found no such thing in his coat. "And, they took his wallet," she shook her head, putting a hand to her face; the other on her hip. Her brown eyes gazed down at the male currently prone on the leathery bench, snoring his cares away. No one seemed to mind it either. Or rather, they didn't care.

How could people be cruel enough to do that to others? Sure, she was _not _naïve in the least; but there were boundaries to how much of an ass you could be to your friends.

"Poor guy," she mused.

"Excuse me," Ichigo turned to the voice, looking to see a male standing there; generic brunette haired fellow, not really all that noticeable from the crowd. Once he was sure he'd gotten her attention, he continued. "Is he, uh… okay?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow toward him. "Are you one of his friends?"

The male simply shook his head. "Nah, I was just wondering."

Just wondering, huh? "Well, yeah, he's good, I guess. A little broken or bru-"

"Well, that's good. Think you can help him outta' here?" the guy had cut her off mid-sentence, causing an instinctual twitch in her eye. "I need a place to sit with my company," he jabbed a thumb behind him.

Following the path of his thumb, Ichigo's eyes laid on a woman standing near the crowd. She was a fair blonde, though probably not naturally, dressed provocatively, and had the most bored look plastered on her face.

"I'm trying to get some," the guy needn't elaborate; Ichigo knew the game. Take a girl to a bar, show her a good time, get her drunk, and fuck her. He'd probably never call her back. Unfortunate, really. She seemed like a nice woman, despite the less than maiden-like outfit she'd donned. Not that she was any different from the rest of the patrons who simply dressed to impress, it still struck a nerve with the orange-head.

It was made even more apparent due to her date's rather drab sense of dress; a jacket with a white t-shirt under it, black pants, and converse sneakers. Probably fresh off of the shelves at the local clothing store.

If this was a more visually-conscious place, he'd be kicked out immediately.

Ichigo nodded to him. "Fine, I'll get to it," and with that, she turned back to the sleeping male.

"Make it quick, kay?" the waiting man responded.

Putting her hands under the sleeping man, she made to drag him out of the booth. There was no grunt from her, nor any strain. Actually, it was incredibly easy. She was a strong girl, due to her condition. Really, it was a defect in her eyes – at least, that's what her father told her. Didn't make the job any easier, though; considering how much the guy reeked of alcohol. It burned her nose to even be near him, really.

Dragging the male to the door, she set him down near the front. "Tessai, we need some water over here!"

From her call, a rather tall, moustache-brandishing male walked from the back. "Gotcha'" he responded, a bucket in hand.

Ichigo opened the door, pulling the male outside. It was a warm night, summer having dawned on the city. Sitting him under a light near the wall, the orange-head backed from wall, standing behind Tessai. "Let 'er rip."

On cue, Tessai grunted, throwing the water onto the male. The sputters that erupted from him as he shook awake would've made Ichigo laugh in any other circumstance, if not for the rather pitiful predicament he was in.

"The fuck?!" he cried out, looking around. "Wh-where am I?" his speech was heavily slurred, probably inhibited by the copious amount of alcohol he'd ingested.

"You're outside the club," Ichigo pointed out. "You got robbed and ditched," she wasn't going to beat around the bush with anyone, really. It wouldn't solve anything, nor would it get this guy home any faster.

"What? But, how could I be robbed? I got the sunshine with wallet hat," so, he was an idiot when drunk; definitely perfect material for a club-hopping exclude. Shaking her head, Ichigo looked to Tessai. "Thanks for your help, Tessai."

"No problem," he responded. "I'll let the boss know what you're up to."

Ichigo nodded to him. "Got it," turning her attention back to the man, she looked him up and down. His clothes were worn, now soaked from the water used to rouse him from his sleep. He looked distant, as well. His hair was a light brown, and disheveled in a backwards style. His pupils were dilated, and his eyes were bloodshot.

Someone would probably mistake him for a homeless person if they didn't know better.

"Hey, look you need to get home," she stated, going over to help him up.

He was a bit resistant, refusing to stand. "Look, get the hell up! I don't have all night!" from her yell, he responded by slowly getting to his feet. "Good, now get back to your house. Or go to the police station."

The man had heard her that time, and blindly followed her orders; beginning to wobble aimlessly down the walkway. _"Geez. Can't people control themselves,"_ she mused as the man began to walk into the street.

Turning her body, she began to walk back into the building. _"I hope the guy doesn't get himself-"_

Ichigo's eyes widened as she heard a distinctive honking sound. _"Killed…"_ turning her head, the girl could make out the man's figure standing in the middle of the road, his body reflecting lights.

"Fuck!" the girl turned on her heel. All perception of time seemed to slow around her.

The man turned his head, watching as the car sped toward him. It seemed to all go in slow motion. The metal body had made contact, hitting his hip. He fell to the ground immediately, without time to even cry out in pain. The wheel, however, was still going, about to flatten his head.

That would've been that, he would die then and there.

However, both he and the driver could make out a flash of orange. A hand rested on the man's shoulder, while the other was outstretched. The body of the car hit the hand. Instead of completely breaking the fragile limb, the metal bent as the car came to a complete halt.

The airbag came from the car, keeping the guy's head from ramming into the car's wheel.

Ichigo turned her head toward the man lying in the street. "Hey! Are you alright?!"

That was when he let out a scream, finally finding the time to let it out. Was he shaken up by the accident? Maybe he wasn't as drunk as she'd thought. His mind was able to register that he was going to die, at least.

Her eyes cut to the driver of the car. "Hey! Be more careful!"

The driver sat, doe-eyed at the woman who seemed to just… appear. He didn't have enough time to stop for the man who walked right in front of his car. However, in just a flash; a woman was there, and his car seemed to just stop.

Ichigo stood to her feet, quickly withdrawing a cell phone from her pocket. Dialing a few numbers, the phone connected. "Hello?" she spoke to the person on the line. "Yes, we've had a car accident," after a brief exchange of the street name, she hung up the phone.

Looking around, she could see that a small crowd began to gather.

That's when everything came rushing back at her. "Aw, shit," she muttered. Did she really just do that? Out in the open? People were murmuring to one another, obviously just as surprised and confused as one normally would be in a situation like this.

Ichigo would not stick around for questions. She turned, making for a jog back to the club building. Running past crowding people, the girl made to go into the door. Many within the club hadn't heard anything over the music.

Good.

No need for a scene.

"Oi! Hat n' Clogs! We're gonna' have some company!" she yelled into the back room, beginning to walk through the door.

* * *

Sousuke sat back in his seat, his smirk having grown. "So… a car, huh?"

He took another idle sip of his drink. Able to manifest strength at such an early age, and at a level strong enough to stop a moving car…

Ichigo Kurosaki was much more interesting than he'd first thought. He'd enjoy sinking his teeth into her.


End file.
